Star Child II: Finding Zuri
by oNLYtHECrazy
Summary: Sequel to Star Child. Zuri has been taken by the evil Nero. It is now up to the crew of the Enterprise to save her.
1. Fifteen Years Too Long

Ok so this is the beginning of the second installment of Star Child. It takes place quite a few years after the first story. I guess you don't really need to read the first one to understand but i'de feel abit better and i'm sure you would to if you understood it fully. Anyways as i promised my readers from Star Child i'm writing this the straight after i finshed the other one. I think this one will probably have more depth, I've been writing really quickly and so my actual writing abilities haven't been shown. Believe me i write better than what you guys read from me. I was just curious, when you guys read my stuff what do you imagine i look like ? Also i'm really sorry but this is agraphic chapter so if you can't handle the pressure, DO NOT READ!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

'Get up girl! You know the punishment for slacking.' She knew all to well, for years she had endured the sick abuse that Nero and his croonies delivered. At first she had tried to escape; She tried everything that she had been taught but Nero was always one step ahead. Her fathers words were what had kept her sane for along time, but soon she surrendered to the fact that he was not coming for her, heck! noone was.

She couldn't even remember their faces. Her human side had almost completely taken over without her father to home in her vulcan skills. She remembered their words, oh yes she remembered those but it was somewhat like they were dead to her, faces fogged. It was like her mother said 'Out of sight, out of mind.'

'Don't wanna get up eh? Fine. I'll get the boss.' The Romulan growled storming out of the room angrily. Standing up slowly she made her way to a small hole in the wall that she had spent the years digging whenever she could. Even if she could not get off the planet she wanted to get as far away from Nero as she could. Bending down she moved her thin hands towards the boxes that hid the hole. Suddenly hearing noises she moved to away and placed herself back in the position the Romulan had left her in. The doors of the room whired open and Nero came in standing there in all his selfrighteous glory. Slowly dropping to the floor he gathered her face in his hands and smiled croonkledly at her. ' Zuri, Zuri, Zuri; I thought that you would have learnt by now not to piss me off.' Slowly his fingers dug into her thin brown cheeks. Green blood trickled down her face but she didn't dare move for fear of what she knew would come next. Nero searched the girls face as he always did, just to see that slither of fear before he terrorised her. Laughing he stood up but continued to stare at her dead in the eye. ' You think your going to get a punishment as good as the one you have all the time but guess what darlin', your not.' he snickered dragging her by the scruff of her ratty collar.

She was thrown into the room that she knew to be his. Zuri looked up at him as he turned around and locked the door. ' Now, lets get down to business shall we.' Zuri wondered what he could mean, was he going to beat her witoh special equipment that he kept in his room? He was twirling a long blade in his hands she realised. She closed her eyes. Soon she felt the cold damp air of the room against herbear flesh. She was picked up and slammed down on a hard surface. Puzzled she opened her eyes and looked up in the direction Nero. He was naked. Zuri began to panic, she had heared of what the other slaves had had to endure but she stupidly had never thought it couls happen to her. Nero moved towards her slowly as if one of the Terran lions stalking it's pray. ' Oh yes Zuri, you know whats going to happen to you.' She shoke her head violently trying to back up in the bed. She prayed her father and Godfather would just jump in and save her. She didn't think she could come out of this with any sanity at all left.

But it happened, faster than she would have thought but still brutal. Nero left the room telling her to clean up; she would now take the place he had intended for her. Zuri cried but did not move, he had caused an incredible amount of damage to her small body. She lay there on the bed in bloodsoaked sheets. Nero had purposly made sure that the ceiling of the room had a reflective surface, Zuri had watched herself scream and cry for help. But she also in a split second had taken time to look at herself. She was small for a vulcan 5ft 2 inches, dangerously thin, and her hair had been chopped off. No longer were there long flowing black curls, warm brown eyes, chubby cheeks... she was not longer the baby of the Enterprise. As long as she was allowed to, she let her thoughts ease towards the enterprise. Her family. They had lied to her, her father had lied to her, they didn't even care to look for her. She couldn't fathom what she had ever done to them,Nero or any higher being out there to be in this situation. She struggled to get up and make her way to the wash room but she managed. Turning on the shower she wept.

_'Happy Birthday to Me_

_Happy Birthday to Me_

_Happy Birthday dear Zuri_

_Happ-'_

She couldn't continue, fifteen years she had endured this hell and this year would be no different.

***Star Child: Finding Zuri***

They had been permitted to stay on as the Enterprise crew for as long as they wanted. Saving the galaxy had it's advantages. But they were all different, Zuri would be nineteen today, IF she was still alive. They all sat in silence and worked. Faces like stone, that of Uhura, Spock, Kirk and surprisingly Chekov especially.

For a long time Spock had been able to feel when Zuri's emotions but when they made they're way to the spot in space that he felt her there was nothing there, cloking device or not. They had not however tried looking in the most obvious place in the universe. Romulus; and so thats where they were now. As they came into orbit around the planet, spock felt the intense pain and sorrow leaking from somewhere north on the planet. Spock turned and looked at Kirk who was wating for his say so, nodding kirk turned to Sulu and Chevok. 'Take us in.'


	2. Authors Note

I am so sorry but as you can see i will not be continuing this story for quite some time, My dads cancer has come back and so right now i've been spending all my time trying to help him out with appointments, shopping, taking medication etc. Rest assured that i will get back to writing by the end of the months, actually had been writing a chapter a few weeks back but had to stop. Anyways thank you all for all your support with my exams and the stories, love you guys and hope to get updating sooner if possible.

Crazy.


End file.
